Just One Last kiss before I go
by GirlWithNoReturn
Summary: SakuraSasuke fic...rating maymay not change


New Fic!!! Just One Last kiss before I go. Remember to review, and tell me what you think.. Should I continue? Yes, no? well read and then review... thanks - Lana

* * *

**Just One Last kiss before I go.**

_Chapter 1_

_Sakura..._

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura smiled, "I don't know if I'll be back, but please," she said, and packed up another kunai knife, "please, don't tell Naruto that I left until I get a few hours start?"

"Sakura, you know that I won't," he sighed, "The kid will eventually find out anyway. The thing is Sakura, you'll be a missing nin, and if we ever cross roads again," he paused, "it might not be for the reasons you and I hope for."

She nodded. She knew all right. But, Sasuke, he left her, and she wanted to see him so bad! It had been 4 years god damn it!

She was so angry with him. How could he just leave her there on that cold bench?

"I know Kakashi-sensei, but you never know, I might come back?" she looked down at her bag.

"Hn," was his only reply.

That was Sasuke's way of replying, and now she was curious. Did Sasuke pick up the habit from Kakashi, or Kakashi from Sasuke? Or, maybe neither, and they always did that?

Oh, what did it matter?

"Well, I have to go soon Kakashi," she said, "Tell Naruto that I'll miss him, and Hinata-chan, too, maybe even Ino."

"All right Sakura, will do," he said.

"And I'll miss you, too, Kakashi-sensei," she smiled and hugged him.

He ruffled her long, shiny pink hair. Four years, it had been. She decided it looked better long, and besides, Sasuke preferred it that way.

"Maybe," she pulled away, "maybe, team seven will be together one day, once again, ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Maybe," he lied, and with a few hand signs, he was gone.

She nodded at the air, picked up her bag, and with her own few signs, disappeared into a swirl of blossoms.

She reappeared just outside the gate of Konoha, and tied her long hair into a ponytail, just like Ino used to wear hers, all those years ago.

She let out a deep breath, and jumped from branch to branch, the only thought on her mind: Sasuke, I'm going to find you…

Sasuke… 

He let out a short breath as Orochimaru punched him in the stomach, and then smirked. In a cloud of smoke, he was gone! It was a substitution.

Sasuke attacked him from behind, Sharingan activated.

"Good, Sasuke, better," hissed Orochimaru, in his slyish voice.

'He's dead the minute I get out of this place,' thought a seventeen-year-old Sasuke.

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke.**

**The fireball had hit its target.**

**"Ugh!" Orochimaru fell to the ground, "Good, Sasuke, very good," he panted, "A few more months, and I think you'll be the best that there is."**

**"Hn," Sasuke said, leaving the forest that they were training in, and back to the base.**

**"That boy is good," whispered a figure from behind a tree, "But is he good enough to help us take out Orochimaru?"**

**"You heard him, Orochimaru said that he's the best, or at least will be," said the other.**

**"Ahem," Orochimaru cleared his throat, "if you don't mind I'll be killing you, now!" He slit both their throats, and ripped off both of their forehead protectors.**

**"So, Sasuke is expected to take me out, eh?" he spoke to the dead bodies, lying on the ground, "Leaf Village. How pathetic. Don't they know that Sasuke is mine? Don't they know that he only has one purpose in life?"**

**He laughed. And laughed. And then laughed some more. And then he stopped. He sensed a chakra. Female was it? Not to weak, not to strong.**

**He'd better go see who it was. It was so familiar. Why? He did not remember any women from his past.**

**He had finally caught up to her. It was that girl! The one that had always gotten in the way.**

**"Orochimaru!" she spat.**

**"Oh, how adorable, young love. Have you come to take Sasuke back?" he said in his gruesome voice.**

**"As a m…matter of fact I have!" she stuttered. Ninja's weren't supposed to stutter. Not in front of an enemy! **

**"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," hissed Orochimaru.

Sakura looked around her. She was surrounded. About forty clones stared at her. Oh man, was she ever screwed!

One by one, they approached her, and she got into fighting stance. And before she knew what was going on, one of them hit a pressure point on her neck, and then everything went black.

v

v

v

v

v

clicky-


End file.
